Where The Road meets The Sun VF
by Sophie1973
Summary: Chicago, 1925. Caroline Forbes s'apprête à épouser un homme qu'elle déteste, lorsque sa route croise celle des Salvatores...OS Stefan/Damon/Caroline


**Voici la traduction d'une fic que j'ai écrite il y a quelques semaines. Avertissement : Il s'agit d'une fic Stefan/Caroline/Damon dans le sens où ils sont ensemble _tous les trois en même temps. _Il n'y a rien de graphique, mais si l'idée vous horrifie, mieux vaut passer votre chemin ;o) Si cela vous amuse, bonne lecture et merci de me donner votre avis, cela fait toujours plaisir ;o)**

* * *

><p><em>Don't disappear<em>

_Darlin', I want you_

_Don't leave me here_  
><em>And when the day comes<em>  
><em>I'll meet you here<em>  
><em>'Cause I know that wishes come true<em>  
><em>Finding my way back to you<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chicago, 1925.<em>

Caroline Forbes avait vraiment envie de crier. Très fort. Effrayer les matrones et gentlemen rassemblés ce soir dans la maison de ses parents pour célébrer ses noces prochaines. Elle frissonna en y pensant. Et ce n'était pas un frisson de future jeune mariée attendant sa nuit de noce avec impatience.

Tyler Lockwood était un salaud arrogant, et la simple idée de devoir passer sa vie avec lui donnait envie à Caroline d'aller se jeter dans la Chicago River.

Mais ses parents avaient été très clairs. Les affaires de Bill Forbes ne se portaient pas au mieux, et une alliance avec les très riche et très renommée famille Lockwood était un coup de chance inespéré.

Elle avait pensé à s'enfuir, mais la pensée du scandale et de la honte qui retomberaient sur les épaules de ses parents l'en avait empêchée. Et puis que pourrait-elle faire? Les temps étaient durs et le travail difficile à trouver pour les hommes, alors pour une femme c'était pratiquement impossible. Elle n'avait pas de talent particulier, et elle n'était pas assez désespérée pour se tourner vers la prostitution.

Mais ce soir elle n'en pouvait plus. Si elle ne sortait pas maintenant, elle allait faire quelque chose de stupide.

Elle se dirigea vers sa mère, qui discutait avec Carol Lockwood et quelques autres dames raffinées. Elizabeth Forbes l'accueillit avec un sourire.

"Chérie, tu es toute pâle ! Tu vas bien?"

Jusqu'à ce moment Caroline ne savait pas que sa détresse était visible, mais le tourna à son avantage.

"J'ai un léger mal de tête," mentit-elle. "Je vais m'allonger dans ma chambre un petit moment. Peux-tu m'excuser auprès de nos invités?"

"Bien sûr ma chérie," dit Liz avec une petite tape sur sa joue avant de se tourner vers ses amies.

Caroline ne chercha pas à trouver Tyler, vu qu'il se fichait probablement qu'elle soit présente ou non. Dans le genre mariage sans amour, le leur était dans la catégorie grand vainqueur.

Elle marcha jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Elle pouvait voir son reflet dans le grand miroir suspendu au mur. Elle portait une robe rose pailletée, et ses cheveux étaient relevés et bouclés selon la mode. Mais la peur se reflétait dans ses yeux, et son visage était d'une pâleur fantomatique. Comment Liz n'avait-elle pas vu la terreur et la confusion dans les yeux de sa fille?

Sur une impulsion, Caroline ouvrit la porte et sortit, se laissant absorber par l'air frais. Elle descendit les marches du perron avant de s'arrêter, désorientée. Où aller? Gauche ou droite? Elle ne sortait jamais seule. Si elle le désirait, elle prenait la Studebaker de son père et le chauffeur la conduisait où elle le désirait.

Mais ce soir, elle ne savait pas où aller.

Elle voulait juste partir très vite, très loin.

Elle remarqua un taxi parqué un peu plus loin dans la rue. Elle le rejoignit sans réfléchir et monta dedans. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent un regard vert dans le rétroviseur. Le conducteur, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, lui sourit.

"Bonsoir, mademoiselle. Où va-t'on?"

Caroline l'observa pendant une seconde. Il était très séduisant, pensa-t-elle vaguement, avant de déclarer, "N'importe où l'on me servira une boisson forte."

Le jeune homme rit et se retourna. "Vous êtes sérieuse?"

Elle lui tendit plusieurs billets de vingt dollars. "Ça vous semble assez sérieux?"

Stefan Salvatore démarra la voiture en examinant discrètement sa passagère. Très jolie, pensa-t-il. Très riche. Et totalement misérable. Il avait eu sa part de gens malheureux et brisés dans son taxi, mais celle-ci semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules.

Il conduisit un moment avant de demander, "Je m'appelle Stefan, au fait. Et vous?"

"Caroline."

Elle ne semblait pas vraiment d'humeur bavarde. Non pas que Stefan lui-même soit particulièrement du genre causant, mais quelque chose chez elle remuait son côté empathique, et il poursuivit la conversation.

"Toute la ville est à la soirée donnée en l'honneur du futur mariage de Miss-Je-ne-sais-plus-qui. Vous les connaissez?"

Elle renifla. "Oui, on peut dire ça."

"Vous faites partie de la famille?"

Elle soupira. "Je suis elle."

Stefan fronça les sourcils. "Elle qui?"

"Miss-Je-ne-sais-plus-qui. Ou pour faire court, Caroline Forbes."

"Oops, désolé." Mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'air désolé, et il lui fit un clin d'oeil et un sourire dans le rétro. "En tant que fiancée, vous n'êtes pas censée être auprès de vos invités?"

Comme il ne recevait pas de réponse, il se retourna. Elle pleurait silencieusement. Mince, pensa-t-il avant d'arrêter la voiture et de chercher un mouchoir dans sa poche. "Hé,mademoiselle, je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda-t-il en lui tendant le mouchoir. "Tenez, il est propre."

Caroline sourit faiblement avant de sécher ses joues et moucher son nez. Le jeune homme – Stefan – avait une expression si gentille sur le visage qu'elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

"C'est que...je ne l'aime pas, vous comprenez."

"Quoi? Mon mouchoir? Mais c'est le seul que j'ai," dit-il en espérant la voir sourire. Il était persuadé qu'elle était encore plus jolie quand elle souriait.

Elle rit légèrement et un sourire ravi éclaira le visage de Stefan. Il avait raison.

"Non, je parle de mon fiancé. Je ne l'aime pas."

"Et bien rompez les fiançailles alors."

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire désenchanté. "C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ma mère ne ferait une crise cardiaque ou quelque chose d'approchant."

Elle soupira, contemplant le mouchoir dans sa main d'un air triste. Stefan hésita. Peut-être allait-il le regretter mais bon...il n'avait rien à perdre.

"Ecoutez, mon frère et moi on possède un club de jazz où je joue du piano. Ce n'est pas très loin, et j'y allais justement. Voulez-vous venir avec moi?"

"J'aimerais beaucoup."

Et vu qu'elle avait retrouvé le sourire, il estima que cela en valait la peine.

Quelques minutes plus tard il gara la voiture dans une ruelle sombre, aida Caroline à sortir de la voiture. Ils se dirigèrent vers un porte qui s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre un videur qui les introduits dans un long vestibule. Il sourit aux nouveaux arrivant.

"Salut Stefan. Ils t'attendent."

"Bonsoir Jim. Je te présente Caroline."

"Enchanté de vous rencontrer, miss."

Elle lui sourit timidement. Stefan l'emmena le long du corridor jusqu'à une seconde porte qui menait au club.

La pièce était enfumée et brillamment éclairée. Des tables étaient éparpillées ça et là autour d'une piste de danse et d'une scène ou se produisait un orchestre. L'endroit était bondé. Les clients jouaient aux cartes, buvaient, flirtaient, l'ambiance était visiblement excellente. Les yeux écarquillés, Caroline ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer cette atmosphère vivante à celle, guindée, de sa soirée.

Elle se tourna vers Stefan. "Je pense que cela va ma plaire, ici."

Il lui sourit. "Et vous n'avez encore rien vu." Il fit un geste en direction du bar avant d'ajouter, "Je vous laisse entre les mains de mon frère Damon. A plus tard."

Elle allait protester de son départ lorsqu'une voix chaude murmura à son oreille, "Bonsoir mademoiselle."

Elle se retourna, se noyant brusquement dans les yeux les plus bleus qu'elle ait jamais vus. Un sourire relevait un coin de sa bouche et donnait un charme incroyable à son beau visage.

"Damon Salvatore," se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main, et lorsqu'elle déposa la sienne il la porta à ses lèvre et l'embrassa. L'embrasse _réellement_. Et elle ne portait pas de gants.

_Dieu tout-puissant._

"Caroline Forbes," dit-elle, essayant de garder une voix assurée.

"Vous êtes arrivée avec mon frère?"

"Oui, j'ai...atterri dans son taxi, en quelque sorte," répondit-elle avec un léger sourire, et il lui sourit à nouveau, rendant ses jambes quelques peu tremblantes.

Elle était sûre qu'il le faisait exprès. Qu'importe. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien de puis des mois.

"Que puis-je vous offrir à boire, miss Forbes? Cadeau de la maison, bien sûr."

Elle accepta gracieusement, et bientôt elle se relaxait et riait à ses blagues. Elle écouta aussi Stefan jouer, car il était très talentueux. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'ils étaient frères. Quoiqu'ils soient tous les deux extrêmement séduisants, Stefan semblait plus réservé, ses yeux verts brillant d'intelligence et de curiosité. Damon semblait plus sociable, et devait être capable de rendre n'importe quelle chose banale en un événement amusant.

Les heures passèrent à son insu, et elle réalisa brusquement qu'il était presque cinq heures du matin. L'orchestre s'était arrêté de jouer et le club était presque vide.

Avec regret, elle se tourna vers Damon, qui lui avait tenu compagnie presque toute la nuit.

"Il faut que je rentre."

Il opina, souriant. "Je m'en doute. Stefan va vous raccompagner."

Elle sentit une main dans le bas de son dos et découvrit Stefan qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Elle aurait du être choquée par ce geste familier, mais elle l'appréciait trop pour protester.

Damon se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. "Bonne nuit Blondie. A un de ces jours."

Une fois dans la voiture, Stefan lui dit, "J'espère que cela ne vous offense pas que mon frère vous appelle Blondie. Les surnoms, c'est son truc? Cela veux dire qu'il vous aime bien," il ajouta avec un sourire très similaire à celui de Damon.

"Au contraire. Il a été charmant de passer la soirée avec moi."

"Cela n'était pas une corvée, croyez-moi," dit-il en riant, et elle put lire l'admiration dans son regard. Elle rougit et sourit.

Il arrêta la voiture à quelques mètres de chez elle, stoppant le moteur afin de ne pas attirer l'attention dans la rue déserte si tôt le matin.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

"Merci, Stefan," dit-elle doucement. "Je crois qu'on peut dire que vous m'avez sauvée ce soir."

"Heureux d'avoir pu rendre service," fit-il avec un petit salut militaire, et elle rit. Il était si attirant...qu'avait-elle à perdre, de toute façon?

Elle se pencha vers lui et pressa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il ne resta pas chaste très longtemps.

Soudain elle était pratiquement sur ses genoux, et sa bouche dévorait la sienne comme si c'était la fin du monde, et elle gémit car elle avait bien entendu parler de tels baisers, mais n'aurait jamais cru que cela lui arriverait.

Stefan Salvatore pouvait sembler du genre timide, mais sacré bon sang il savait comment tirer profit de sa bouche.

_Et de sa langue aussi._

Une voiture les doubla et ils furent ramenés à la réalité. Il se regardèrent un instant, le souffle court, puis Caroline murmura, "Je dois rentrer."

Il hocha la tête, sortit de la voiture et vint lui ouvrir la porte. Elle lui prit la main et la serra.

"Au revoir, Stefan."

"Au revoir, Caroline."

Elle rentra dans la maison, ôta ses chaussures et remonta à sa chambre silencieusement.

Elle aurait du se sentir coupable. Elle allait se marier dans quelques jours, et elle venait de tromper son fiancé. En plus, cela avait été la nuit la plus fantastique de sa vie. Mais elle ne parvenait qu'à penser aux baisers passionnée de Stefan et à la douceur de ses lèvres.

Et que dieu ait pitié d'elle, mais elle avait vraiment envie de savoir si Damon Salvatore embrassait aussi bien que son frère.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain soir Caroline se rendit dans sa chambre après le dîner, se demandant que faire. Elle voulait vraiment retourner au club. Une partie d'elle-même, son côté jeune fille bien élevée, savait et acceptait que cela serait hautement irresponsable et pure folie.<p>

Mais son autre côté – son côté aventureux, et elle ne savait même pas qu'elle en possédait un jusqu'à maintenant – lui criait de sortir et courir dans les bras des frères Salvatore.

L'image de Damon dans son smoking lui apparut, ainsi que le souvenir des baisers de Stefan.

Avait-elle vraiment le choix?

Si elle allait se donner à Tyler Lockwood pour le reste de sa vie dans une semaine, elle se devait de profiter de ses derniers jours de liberté.

Elle mit une robe à sequins bleues et les chaussures assorties. Elle enfila son manteau et s'assura d'avoir de l'argent dans son sac.

Lorsqu'elle sortit en douce de la maison, elle réalisa qu'elle avait été un peu idiote car elle n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait le club, ni même de trouver un taxi pour s'y rendre.

C'est alors qu'elle vit la voiture, exactement au même endroit que la veille.

Caroline courut et était légèrement hors d'haleine lorsqu'elle monta dans la voiture et regarda Stefan avec surprise.

"Comment avez-vous su?" demanda-t-elle, contemplant son visage séduisant et ses magnifiques yeux verts.

Il haussa les épaules en souriant. "J'ai tenté ma chance."

Elle se mit à rire et se pencha vers lui, pressant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle se sentait incroyablement libre.

Une demi-heure plus tard elle se retrouvait dans le club, immédiatement confrontée à une paire d'yeux aquamarines.

"Déjà de retour?" Damon demanda avec une sourire en coin.

Stefan s'installa derrière le piano, et Caroline s'assit dans l'une des alcôves entourant la scène pour l'écouter. Damon la rejoint peu après, lui tendant un verre de champagne.

"Je suppose que porter un toast à vos noces prochaines serait de mauvais goût?" lui demanda-t-il avec un regard entendu.

Comme réponse elle se contenta de vider son verre d'un trait, ce qui fit rire Damon. "A ce point-là? Mais vous épousez qui ?"

"Tyler Lockwood," dit-elle, prononçant son nom comme s'il s'agissait d'une horrible maladie.

Il émit un petit sifflement. "Pas mal. Vous n'avez jamais pensé à vous enfuir?"

"A peu près 100 fois par jour," dit-elle d'un ton résigné.

Il posa son bras sur le dossier du fauteuil derrière elle et se rapprocha légèrement, tournant son corps face au sien. Elle ne s'écarta pas. Il sentait vraiment_ très_ bon.

"Si c'est trouver un boulot qui vous retient, je peux vous en offrir un. Comme serveuse, ou chanteuse...vous décidez."

Elle secoua la tête. "J'apprécie votre offre, mais je n'ai aucun endroit où aller."

"Aucun problème. Nous avons des chambres inoccupées en haut. Vous pouvez rester avec nous," dit-il avec un coup d'oeil à Stefan.

Caroline le contempla, très tentée d'accepter son offre. Elle ne pouvait imaginer quelque chose de plus merveilleux que de passer ses jours et ses nuits avec ces deux hommes incroyables. Mais 22 ans d'une excellente éducation ne s'effacent pas si facilement et elle soupira.

"C'est un beau rêve," répondit-elle, triste de devoir le décliner.

Damon posa soudain sa main sur sa joue, tournant son visage vers lui. "C'est dommage. J'aurais adoré vous avoir ici," murmrura-t-il, sa bouche à quelques millimètre de la sienne. Elle ferma les yeux, dans l'attente de son baiser, puis se recula brusquement.

"J'ai embrassé Stefan hier soir," lâcha-t-elle, réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Damon leva un sourcil. "Vraiment? C'était comment?"

Elle fut tellement surprise par la question qu'elle répondit sans réfléchir, "Extraordinaire."

Il éclata de rire et elle lança un regard vers Stefan, qui continuait de jouer et lui sourit, apparemment pas contrarié de voir son frère si proche de la jeune femme qu'il avait embrassé la veille.

Le doute envahit son esprit. Que se passait-il avec ces deux-là? Que se passait-il avec _elle _?

"Votre visage est un livre ouvert," Damon lui dit d'un ton tendre auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Et non, mon frère et moi n'avons pas l'habitude de partager. Mais vous êtes différente," ajouta-t-il en jouant avec ses cheveux, la regardant comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi joli. Il lui sourit d'un air confiant.

"Alors ? Vous voulez savoir si c'est de famille?"

Etant donné que c'était justement ce qu'elle s'était demandé hier soir, il aurait été hypocrite de le nier. Et Caroline Forbes n'était pas une hypocrite.

Les lèvres de Damon avaient à peine effleurée les siennes qu'elle savait déjà que ce serait aussi épique qu'avec Stefan.

Et oui, c'était _clairement_ de famille.

Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement lorsque la main de Damon remonta le long de sa cuisse, avant de se souvenir qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public. Elle recula, pensant que tous les regards étaient sur elle, jugeant son attitude peu respectable. Mais non, personne ne regardait, bien sûr. Tout le monde s'en fichait. Ce genre de comportement était presque normal dans un lieu comme celui-ci.

Se sentant soudain trop troublée, elle s'enfuit.

* * *

><p>Elle était de retour le soir suivant, évidemment. Elle avait pensé à Stefan et Damon toute la journée. Sa mère lui parlait du mariage, mais elle n'écoutait pas. Comment pouvait-elle penser à épouser Tyler alors que son corps vibrait encore suite aux baisers des Salvatores?<p>

Mais elle ne savait qu'en penser. N'y avait-il vraiment aucune compétition entre eux, et leur intérêt était-il sincère? Ou était-elle juste un pion dans un jeu tordu? Ils semblaient avoir un lien fraternel très fort. Elle voulait croire que ce qui leur arrivait – et elle ne savait même pas décrire de quoi il s'agissait exactement – était aussi inattendu pour eux que pour elle.

Après cette semaine elle ne les verrais plus jamais de toute façon. Elle n'avait rien à perdre.

Stefan l'attendait tous les soirs. Il la conduisait au club, mais ils restaient dans la voiture un peu plus longtemps, s'embrassant sur la banquette arrière. Elle adorait son odeur et la sensation de ses mains sur son corps.

Ensuite ils rentraient, et Damon prenait la relève pendant que Stefan jouait. Et elle s'enivrait de chaque baiser volé, de chaque regard brûlant. Ses yeux bleus lui promettait des choses qu'elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer. Ses lèvres semblaient constamment se balader sur son visage, dans son cou, sur ses épaules, apportant une myriade de sensation telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais connues avant.

En l'espace de quelques jours elle avait totalement succombé. Stefan semblait timide, mais lorsqu'il l'embrassait elle voyait les étoiles. Il était incroyablement passionné sous cet apparence réservée et attentionnée. Et la façon dont Damon la regardait la faisait se sentir belle et précieuse. Elle se fichait de savoir si ce qu'elle faisait était bien ou mal.

Elle agissait de façon scandaleuse et elle en adorait chaque minute.

Devoir les quitter chaque soir devenait de plus en plus difficile. Et eux semblaient de plus en plus réticents à la laisser partir. Même Damon, qui n'était pas du genre trop démonstratif, l'avait surprise avec quelques baisers très tendres. Et Stefan tentait toujours de la garder un peu plus longtemps près de lui dans la voiture lorsqu'il la raccompagnait.

Elle vivait un rêve, et elle prenait doucement conscience que le réveil allait être très, très douloureux.

* * *

><p>C'était la dernière nuit avant son mariage. Le club était plein, et ambiance énergétique. Caroline se tenait dans la salle, écoutant Stefan et regardant Damon socialiser avec ses clients.<p>

Elle aurait du être heureuse de partager cette dernière soirée avec eux, mais elle avait un vide dans le coeur. Un vide qui resterait ainsi jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et en plus, Damon était très occupé ce soir. Il lui avait lancé des regards langoureux à travers la pièce – le même genre de regard que Stefan lui lançait de derrière son piano.

A la fin de la nuit, quand le club était presque vide, Damon put enfin la rejoindre.

"Enfin," murmura-t-il, ses lèvres prenant les siennes dans un baiser brûlant. Il pressa son front contre le sien et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il avait un regard intense qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu, quand il lui demanda, "Ne l'épouse pas. Reste avec nous."

Elle ravala ses larmes et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

"Ne me demande pas cela, Damon. Je t'en prie."

Il ferma les yeux et hocha la tête, "Désolé," avant de presser un autre baiser sur sa bouche.

Il avait un petit goût de désespoir.

Elle sentit une main saisir la sienne et vit Stefan à côté d'elle, avec le même regard suppliant. Mais il ne demanda rien, et elle ne l'en aima qu'encore plus.

Elle savait qu'il était temps. L'aube approchait. Entourée des bras des deux frères, elle prit une décision.

Elle ne donnerait pas sa virginité à Tyler Lockwood.

Elle embrasse Damon, puis Stefan, et leur prit la main, les emmenant vers la porte qui cachait leurs appartements privés. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé.

Et pendant quelques heures, Caroline Forbes découvrit le plaisir d'être aimée et vénérée. Elle imprima ces moments de bonheur dans son esprit afin de s'en souvenir le reste de sa vie.

* * *

><p>Le club était vide à présent et Damon comptait la recette du jour et la notait dans un grand carnet. Stefan apparut, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux ensommeillés.<p>

"Quand est-elle partie?" demanda-t-il à Damon qui haussa les épaules.

"Aucune idée. Elle est sortie quand on dormait. Probablement un peu après l'aube."

Il ferma le carnet et mit l'argent dans une enveloppe. Il regarda autour de lui avec un air de regret. "Et bien, c'était sympa. Cet endroit me manquera."

"Il est déjà temps?" Stefan lui demanda, surpris.

"Cela fait 8 ans, Stef. Les gens deviennent soupçonneux."

Son jeune frère hocha la tête pensivement, se servant une tasse de café. Ils ne restaient généralement pas plus de 10 ans au même endroit. Il était habitué à déménager ainsi constamment puisque Damon et lui le faisaient depuis 60 ans. Ils avaient appris à ne pas s'attacher aux endroits, ni aux gens.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

"Où va-t-on?"

Damon sourit. "Et si on retournait dans une petite ville pour changer? Ça te dit de rentrer à la maison?"

"Mystic Falls? D'accord. Mais ca fait longtemps, la maison doit être drôlement poussiéreuse."

"Ah, mais nous avons tout le temps nécessaire pour nettoyer. Et tu seras très mignon avec un tablier à fleurs," le taquina Damon.

Observant le visage souriant et décontracté de son frère, Stefan dit, "Elle vient avec nous, évidemment."

"Evidemment. Elle ne le sait pas encore. Mais je sais qu'elle va apprécier."

Le ton de son frère était si confiant que Stefan laissa échapper un rire. Le futur ne lui semblait plus si sombre tut d'un coup.

"Tu sais, je crois que c'est la bonne."

Damon posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère. "Allons Stefan...toi et moi nous savons que c'est la bonne."

* * *

><p>Caroline se tenait devant le prêtre, faisant de son mieux pour coller un sourire naturel sur son visage. Son voile était court et léger, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il pesait une tonne.<p>

A côté d'elle Tyler écoutait l'homme d'Église, semblant à l'aise et même un peu indifférent, comme s'il s'agissait d'une corvée qu'il effectuait tous les jours.

Elle ferma les yeux et se réminisça la nuit passée. Un sourire lumineux éclaira son visage.

"Si quelqu'un dans cet assemblée est contre cette union, qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais."

Elle ouvrit les yeux. _C'était le moment. Sa dernière chance. Elle pouvait le faire._

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais avant d'avoir pu émettre un son une voix profonde résonna dans l'église.

"Nous sommes contre."

Tout le monde se retourna pour découvrir deux jeunes hommes debouts au milieu de l'allée centrale. Celui aux cheveux noir venait de parler, et l'autre renchérit,"

"Nous sommes totalement contre."

Et ils échangèrent un sourire satisfait.

Un léger brouhaha s'éleva de l'assemblée qui lançait des regards curieux et choqués aux nouveaux arrivants, et certains admiratifs de la gente féminine.

Tétanisée, Caroline ne bougea pas. Elle sentit l'espoir gonfler dans sa poitrine. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'ils étaient là. Ils étaient venus la chercher.

"Elle est magnifique," Stefan commenta.

"Bien sûr qu'elle l'est."

Le murmure dans la salle s'amplifia alors que tout le monde avait le regard viré sur Caroline où les deux étrangers, qui la regardaient comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

"Que se passe-t-il, Caroline?" demanda Tyler, les sourcils froncés.

Elle le regarda. Elle avait presque oublié qu'il était là, à côté d'elle.

"Je..."

Et soudain ce fut évident. Pourquoi se sacrifiait-elle? Elle méritait mieux. Elle méritait d'être heureuse. Et les deux hommes qui se tenaient dans cette allée étaient les deux seuls à en avoir le pouvoir.

Elle sourit. Si elle partait avec eux maintenant, sa vie telle qu'elle la connaissait était terminée.

Elle était totalement prête.

"Je suis désolée," dit-elle à ses parents, et sous le regard ébahi de l'assemblée, elle les rejoint, posa ses mains dans les leurs et ils la conduisirent hors de l'église, et vers le soleil brillant de ce samedi après-midi.

* * *

><p><em>Californie – Aujourd'hui<em>.

Caroline mit la dernière touche à la table du petit déjeuner avant de sortir sur la terrasse pour appeler Stefan et Damon. Elle sourit en les voyant jouer au ballon sur la plage devant leur maison.

Ses hommes.

85 ans, et elle ne se fatiguait pas de l'entendre.

85 ans, et elle n'en regrettait pas une seule minute.

Abandonner Tyler Lockwood devant l'hôtel et courir dans les bras des Salvatores avait été la meilleure décision de sa vie.

Devenir un vampire avait été la seconde.

Lorsqu'ils lui avaient confié leur petit secret, Caroline avait paniqué pendant au moins cinq minutes. Ils lui avaient donné le choix de se transformer ou non. La décision n'avait pas été très difficile à prendre.

Pendant les années qui suivirent elle adopta leur style de vie, se posant quelque part, construisant une petite vie, du boulot, et après quelques années ils partaient sans un regard en arrière et s'installaient autre part.

Ils s'en moquaient du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Le seul endroit qui comptait était Mystic Falls, la ville ou les garçons avaient grandit il y avait plus d'un siècle. Ils y possédaient une maison, et c'était devenu la maison de Caroline également.

Pour le moment ils passaient du temps en Californie, dans une maison sur la plage à Venice. Caroline avait eu envie d'un climat chaud et ensoleillé, et Damon et Stefan la suivaient où elle le désirait.

Cela ne cessait jamais de l'étonner, la façon dont ils s'aimaient toujours autant après tout ce temps. Les baisers de Stefan étaient toujours aussi passionnés que cette première fois dans sa voiture. Les yeux bleus et le sourire en coin de Damon avaient toujours le pouvoir de la bouleverser, comme cette première nuit dans le club.

Stefan la remarqua et fit un petit geste, et ils retournèrent vers la maison en courant et se poussant, riant comme des enfants. Dès qu'ils la rejoignirent, Damon passa son bras autour de sa taille et réclama ses lèvres. Stefan se plaça derrière elle et laissa sa bouche errer dans son cou.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir avant de dire," Allez vous laver les mains avant le petit déjeuner," et Damon la lâcha avec un goguenard," Oui maman." Il rentrèrent tous les deux dans la maison, mais pas avant que Stefan ne lui vole un autre baiser.

Elle avait parfois pensé qu'une vie entière ne suffirait pas à les aimer.

Heureusement, ils avaient maintenant l'éternité.

* * *

><p><em>Angels wings spread over water worn wishes<em>  
><em>Guarding the dreams and the things left unsaid<em>  
><em>And when it's done we will walk where the road meets the sun<em>

Katie Herzig & Matthew Perryman Jone


End file.
